<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ты сама любовь во плоти! by ryunosaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066846">ты сама любовь во плоти!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryunosaur/pseuds/ryunosaur'>ryunosaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The Amazing Adventures of Ryu and Iuniore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Original Character(s), Tenderness, ryuniore worldwide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryunosaur/pseuds/ryunosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>stuff that i couldn't make into comics so i wrote them instead / штуки, которые я не смог нарисовать, и вместо этого я написал драбблы</p><p>пылеСборник драбблов по рюниори &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryu Agnia Konstant/Iuniore Auren Argen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. твои руки как подушки для моей головы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Аюн забывает, что Рю тоже любит нежность.</p><p> <br/>вы знаете эту милую позу, которую делают в разных видео, где держащий камеру выставляет ладонь, а другой человек кладёт на неё свою голову? это оно. только здесь без видео</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Аюн протягивает руку в сторону Рю и смотрит с ожиданием. Рука немного дрожит, и Аюн всё не может понять почему, но она продолжает улыбаться, рассматривая золотистую радужку глаз Рю, которые озадаченно уставились на ладонь Аюн, беззвучно спрашивая какой-то вопрос. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  <em> “Вдруг она думает, что я жду от неё какой-то подарок?”</em> - встревоженно мелькает в голове Аюн, и пару секунд она пытается сформулировать что-то похожее на объяснение своего действия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Она не успевает вымолвить и слога, как высокая фигура её партнёрки немного наклоняется вперёд, ближе к её вытянутой руке. Рю останавливается, и её подбородок висит буквально в паре сантиметров от ладони Аюн. Сердце златовласой стучит быстрее, а сама она не может сдвинуться ни на миллиметр. Рю закрывает глаза, затем медленно опускает голову, и Аюн чувствует шею Рю своими пальцами в момент как её подбородок падает на руку. Кажется, она сейчас сгорит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Проходит пара секунд, и Рю открывает свои глаза. Они встречаются с карими и блестящими глазами её партнёрки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Так? - спрашивает сероволосая.</span>
</p><p>   <span>Аюниори сглатывает и считает до пяти в уме. Она не думала, что Рю и правда сделает это.</span></p><p>
  <span>   - Ах… да, - легко посмеиваясь, смущённо проговаривает Аюн. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Рю дарит ей нежную улыбку и глубоко вздыхает, прикрывая глаза. Похоже, ей это нравится. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Разве тебе не неудобно? - осторожно замечает Аюн. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Поза Рю действительно не выглядела очень комфортной для её шеи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Не совсем, - не открывая глаз, полушепчет Рю. - Твои руки - подушки для моей головы.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Когда это Рю научилась говорить такие сладкие речи? Из-за них Аюн не может снять эту глупую влюблённую улыбку на её лице.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Ну, если ты уверена, - на выдохе отвечает Аюн и легко проводит большим пальцем по щеке Рю.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. куда ты, туда и я</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>После неизвестного нам инцидента Аюн теряет память (её можно восстановить!) о последних паре месяцев, и забывает, что они с Рю недавно поженились.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   В палате Аюн раздаётся удивлённый возглас. Хоть она и проснулась вот буквально десять минут назад, она, кажется, не имеет проблем с возвращением к своему обычному состоянию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Разве мы не встречались?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Так и есть, - терпеливо отвечает Рю, улыбаясь.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Аюн, кажется, ни капли не довольна ответом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Так… значит, мы расстались? Почему? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Я бы не сказала, что мы-</span>
</p><p>   <span>Аюн не даёт ей договорить.</span></p><p>
  <span>   - Кто этот человек? Они правда были лучше меня, что ты согласилась? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Улыбка Рю становится шире.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Да нет же, глупышка, это я сделала п-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Я не могу поверить… Ты… ты любовь всей моей жизни, ты помнишь? Куда ты, туда и я, - глаза Аюн начинают блестеть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Помню. Как же мне забы-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Аюн сжимает руку Рю с такой силой, будто Рю сейчас улетит в небеса, как воздушный шар. Сероволосая всегда отличалась терпением.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - А я такие кольца нам приглядывала...но я каждый раз забывала, какой у тебя размер..! - вздыхает Аюн, да так тяжело, что, наверное, весь этаж услышал.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Я знаю, - Рю гладит Аюн по щеке.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Аюниори чувствует что-то металлическое, проходящее по её щеке, хватает руку своей возлюбленной и буравит взглядом обручальное кольцо, одно из которых они вместе покупали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   - Куда ты, туда и я. Моя невеста - ты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Рю долго сдерживала смешки, но сейчас даже медсестра заглянула спросить, всё ли в порядке, но увидела только Рю и Аюн сидящих в объятиях друг друга, заливисто смеющимися.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. солнечный дождь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Я никогда не любила солнце, оно жжёт мои пальцы, глаза. Чем теплее, тем хуже. По этой причине, с тенью мы уже очень давние друзья, что, кажется, я и сама становлюсь тенью. Думаю, это мне на пользу.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>POV рю!</p><p>солнце/луна, свет/тень символизм и всё такое</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Я никогда не любила солнце, оно жжёт мои пальцы, глаза. Чем теплее, тем хуже. По этой причине, с тенью мы уже очень давние друзья, что, кажется, я и сама становлюсь тенью. Думаю, это мне на пользу.</p><p>   В один день в моей жизни появилась Ты. Ты светишь ярче чем солнце и жжёшь уж точно в два раза сильнее. Я тебя не виню, жар всегда был твоей натурой. </p><p>   Я тянусь к тебе, как подсолнух, сама того не замечая. Ты светишься всё ярче, стоит мне появиться рядом. Ирония судьбы! Как жестоко. Но виню я больше себя за такую слабость. Похоже, с моими глазами и кожей жжётся ещё и моя сила воли. Скоро от неё ничего не останется. Интересно, ты будешь довольна собой? Думаю, ты даже не догадываешься об эффекте, что Ты оказываешь на меня. </p><p>   Правильно ли сравнивать Тебя с солнцем? Я уже не знаю. На самом деле, вы могли бы посоревноваться. Уверена, Ты бы выиграла. А если бы Ты не выиграла бы, то солнце может катиться куда подальше. Может быть, Тебя сюда подослали учёные, потому что солнце умирает? Я могу придумывать теории вечно, но в жаре мне всё сложнее сосредоточиться. </p><p> </p><p>   Иногда Ты смотришь на меня так, будто хочешь что-то спросить. Навык чтения по лицам очень мне полезен. Наверное, Ты думаешь, вопрос такой сложный, что я не смогу ответить? Насколько же мало веры в тебе… Клянусь, это не шутка про рост! Но твои глаза всё смотрят на меня, и в них лежит абсолютная темнота - противоположность тебя. Я вижу себя в отражении твоих зрачков. Хотелось бы мне жить в такой кромешной темноте, но, думается мне, Ты бы мне такого не позволила.</p><p>   Я отказалась от солнечных очков. С ними читать твоё лицо труднее. Я всё ещё не знаю, что Ты так жаждешь у меня спросить. Может быть "Какой твой любимый цвет?" или "Какой сэндвич тебе нравится больше?". Я не была бы удивлена. Но лицо, которое Ты делаешь каждый раз, не сходит на лицо для лёгкого и обычного вопроса в твоём стиле. Ты не говоришь на серьёзные темы со мной. Я не против. </p><p>   Ты стала чаще просить провести время вместе, и я не знаю, радоваться ли мне. Наверное, мне всё же стоит улыбаться для тебя чаще. До того, как Ты появилась, я и забыла, как радоваться. Обрадуешься ли Ты? Ты никогда не жаловалась на мою тишину. Скорее ты наоборот наслаждалась тем, что ты была единственной, что говорила. Ты заполняешь всё вокруг не только своим светом и теплом, но и звуком. Ходячий шарик радости. Я благодарна, что Ты учишься понимать меня без разговора. Я вижу твои старания.</p><p> </p><p>   - Почему ты всё ещё здесь?</p><p>   Мне не нужно поворачивать свою голову, чтобы знать, что на Твоём лице то самое выражение лица, что, кажется, уже выгравировано у меня на корке костного мозга. Вот оно. Прямо здесь! Буквально у меня на ладонях. Я его, наконец, понимаю. Быть не может что я единственная, кто решилась остаться с тобой? Все думают, что это незаменимый дар - быть таким ярким и тёплым, вездесущим. А по тону твоего голоса сейчас, не скажешь, что Ты рада… </p><p>   Я так хочу вымолвить: </p><p>   "Ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько счастья Ты принесла в мою жизнь с момента Твоего появления в ней!" </p><p>   Я молю, чтобы ты поверила в то, что я так же не могу существовать без тебя, как большинство растений не могут без солнца. Мои руки, как лианы, тянутся и обвивают твои плечи. Моё сердце в огне. Мне никогда не было настолько тепло, как сейчас. Ты сжимаешь меня в своих руках в ответ, и мне кажется я готова растаять, как воск на раскалённом камне. Я готова остаться здесь навечно, скажи Ты хоть слово, но Ты продолжаешь зарываться в мой свитер, и я чувствую, как он пропитывается влагой. Солнечный дождь.</p><p>   - Я всегда буду здесь. Для Тебя.</p><p>   Одно слово - и я бы ушла навсегда. Мне хватило бы одного слова, клянусь! </p><p>   Ты молчишь. Через секунду Ты смеёшься, не отрываясь от меня. Мне тепло, я не смею оторваться от тебя. Я так рада, что Ты, наконец-то, расслабилась.  </p><p>   Я никогда не любила солнце, оно жжёт мои пальцы, глаза, но я не против выдержать жар, если это значит, что ты останешься здесь. <em>Останешься рядом со мной.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>